A prototype self-contained high-gain dental fluoroscope has been created from a microchannel plate image intensifier proximity coupled to a phosphor screen which is irradiated by a sealed isotopic source. A protocol has been approved to clinically test a suitable prototype to determine its relative utility and comparative dose with conventional radiographic techniques required for screening of surgical patients and endodontic procedures. The theoretical advantages of this approach are being analyzed from model systems simulated by computer. Of particular interest is the effect of scatter on image quality in dose-limited systems and the feasability of on-line feedback control of dental radiographic systems in general. In vitro studies are also underway to determine the radiographic image quality necessary to perform specific diagnostic tasks. This information provides rational bases for designing improved x-ray systems.